For generating electricity, gas turbines can be operated in base load operation or in particular in peak load operation.
The demands on the respective conditions are different.
An optimized configuration of the gas turbine which satisfies both demands would always represent a compromise.
It is therefore an object of the invention to solve this problem.
The object is achieved by a process for producing gas turbines as disclosed herein and by a method as disclosed herein.
The dependent claims list further advantageous measures which can be combined with one another, as desired, in order to achieve further advantages.